1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image processing apparatus applied to liquid crystal projectors and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection display apparatuses such as liquid crystal projectors have been widely used which are configured to perform image display by applying spatial modulation to the light passing through a spatial light modulation element, and emitting the light thus modulated, and then collecting and projecting the emitted light in response to the electric signal supplied to the spatial light modulation element. These projection display apparatus generally have a lamp and a focusing mirror as a light source, and an illumination optical system for collecting and admitting the light therefrom into the spatial light modulation element. The light from the spatial light modulation element is projected onto a screen or the like by a projection lens. The projection display apparatus thus configured is used to display, for example, cinema images.
Cinema images as being cinema source are usually recorded at a 24 Hz frame rate. On the other hand, the 24 Hz frame rate is too low to directly display these images on TV sets and thus it is difficult to display these images as it is. Therefore, recording media such as DVDs (digital versatile disks) record the image composed of two 60 Hz frames and three 60 Hz frames (60×5 Hz) generated by applying telecine conversion to two 24 Hz frames (24×2 Hz) in the original image. Here, telecine conversion means a conversion process which converts cinema video signal to television video signal. By using the image after being subjected to the above television-cinema conversion, the frame rate becomes 60 Hz, making it possible to view the cinema on the TV sets and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-23673).